It's What I Do
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: Team Rocket has left the shadows and made their intentions of world domination clear. Other criminal organizations and the free world are forced into an unstable alliance to try and put a stop to them. This story is of one of the men doing the dirty work.
1. Routine Assignment

The Golem looked half-asleep, it was using one of it's stubby arms to support itself, but it's rocky shell still rested on the ground. All-in-all, I was disappointed. They could have sent nearly anyone to go through this mission. The base had been disappointing in it's defenses. Filled to the brim with half-asleep guards, not that I had needed to get past them anyway. The holes in the security could have let in a small force if they knew what they were doing.

As it was, however, the last stage only had one easy way in, and the Golem was in the way. I could cause a distraction. The golem was probably untrained enough to go for food if presented, food I indeed had in a sealed container in one of the many pockets of my thick grey coat, currently covered by the traditional black Rocket uniform. Perhaps even the cliché pebble in the distance would make the thing lumber off to investigate. So many methods I could get past without harming the guard.

But to be quite honest, I was getting bored. Slowly, I withdrew my silenced pistol. watching the droopy-eyed pokemon from the corner of my eye for any form of reaction.

The Golem hadn't noticed me. Why should it? I just appeared to be a soldier wearing combat gear that was only a little too tight, taking a piss. I was doing what appeared to be zipping back up my fly…

And then I turned to it and fired. I only used one arm, but I was used to the recoil, absorbing it with ease. The only feeling I should experience vanished quickly, professionally.

The bullet was dead on, right into the soft head of the creature. It died instantly, rolling slightly and making an entrance to the 'tent' made of solid steel. I allowed myself a moment's satisfaction on a clean kill. Well, as clean as it could be anyway. The blood was a stark contrast to the snow, but I wouldn't be here too much longer anyway, and the Rocket members were too busy partying and thinking they were safe to check this place out, anyway.

Man, this new silencer was simply amazing. Heavy perhaps, but far more effective then anything I had seen before. While most "silencers" really just made the noise of the gun firing not deafen you, this one really did make the gun sound like a silenced weapon from the movies. A slight "bleep" noise was all that I could hear, odds were nobody else heard anything.

Well, there was my path. But I wasn't going in there. That was what Yaku was for. I would take watch for him.

It was something she knew too. Even before I made the signal, I could see the faint shimmer to signify her presence as she sidestepped the Golem and entered the tent. Yaku was a great Kecleon, specially trained to assist me with missions like this.

It took several seconds for her to get the information we were looking for, and quickly she exited with the paper. Fast and efficient, I had chosen wisely.

I took the paper, folded it, and put it along with my gun in its holster.

Well, mission accomplished. It was about time to make my exit.

I made a stroll through the camp toward my exit. It would have been more suspicious to go around, besides all these fools were doing was joking around. I suspect most of them are drunk, considering their red eyes, slurred voices, and unstable movement.

They were probably unaware they were surrounded on all sides; all that awaited them later tonight was death or capture.

I felt an arm grab onto me. I stopped, what was this? They hadn't caught me, had they? Looking at the grabbed arm, I couldn't help but notice what looked like a single drop of blood. Damn it! They hadn't noticed, had they?

I tilted my head up to look at the assailant. The Rocket grunt before me didn't appear to be drunk, and his green eyes looked at me pleadingly. There was no malice or anger there, much to my relief. It must be something completely different.

'Hey, we need an impartial judge for a little contest we're having, would ya please help a guy out?'

I sighed. I have to, of course. You never know how persistent these guys can be, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself. This would draw some attention, but it was a risk worth taking.

'I suppose, man. Well, what contest do we have here?'

'Just a pokemon battle, two on two, basic rules.' He smiled. 'I got my alcohol stash and dignity on the line!'

That explains why he wasn't drunk off his ass like the rest of them.

A circle of Rocket members was forming around us and another Rocket member about twenty meters away. I moved so as to be between them, attempting to appear slightly unsteady myself to hopefully blend in.

'This will be a two on two battle…' I blinked once very slowly. I couldn't see Yaku, but she knew a slow blink meant to get outside and wait for me. 'No time limit.' I raised my arms. 'Begin!'

Both Rocket members threw their pokeballs, in a burst of white light a Houndoom and a Golbat were on the field. Immediately the Houndoom launched a flamethrower, which the Golbat narrowly avoided by crowd narrowly managed to jump out of the way but a tent was hit, and the flames begun to spread. A shout, and one of the crowd released a Golduck to put them out. None of the crowd seemed to care, but they wised up and left a bit more distance between themselves and the two pokemon.

The immediate reaction of the pokemon was interesting. I doubt these Rocket members told their pokemon about this battle in advance, they probably expected to start off in the front lines of a conflict the next time they were released.

The Houndoom quickly stopped breathing flames and jumped back to avoid a poison sting. Well, these pokemon were definitely trained to be self-sufficient; no trainer had even uttered a word yet.

The Houndoom was already launching another flamethrower, but the Golbat had become a blue and purple blur.

Then an aerial ace struck, Houndoom was knocked aside, but quickly got up and unleashed a smokescreen.

'Gust' Golbat's trainer uttered the first words of the battle, a burst of wind began to blow the smokescreen away, but Houndoom was already launching a flamethrower, and this time it was struck Golbat's left wing.

Now Golbat was spiralling, and the wild poison stings it fired were easily avoided by the Houndoom and the crowd. The end was nigh for Golbat, I could tell it wasn't taking another good hit before fainting, a hit after that would probably kill it. Hopefully the trainer will realize this as well.

'Alright, return Golbat!' Golbat's trainer quickly returned it before Houndoom could score another hit. 'Go!'

I shook my head at the new pokemon he had brought out. A Bellsprout, seriously? They had their uses, but not against a fast-moving fire-type like Houndoom.

Houndoom must have agreed, no sooner had the new pokemon appeared that Houndoom launched another flamethrower, clearly hoping to end this ridiculous match quickly. I could definitely relate to that. I was currently counting the seconds of how long this was taking, waiting for a scream or shout that may be someone finding the dead Golem.

The flamethrower was cut short, much to my surprise, by a water pulse which forced Houndoom to leap to the side to avoid it. The Bellsprout's trainer grinned at this deception. Not bad, I had to admit, but a water type attack probably isn't going to cut it.

Undeterred, Houndoom began to circle the Bellsprout, each time the flamethrower he launched was met with a water pulse. Bellsprouts made good sentries, they required no sleep. But they were only particularly useful in combat when the opponent was forced to come from one direction. Houndoom clearly saw the flaw.

'Overheat' Houndoom's trainer spoke.

A torrential burst of fire leapt from Houndoom's mouth. The water pulse evaporated on contact and the Bellsprout was hit hard. Writhing in agony as it burned.

'Fine, you win.' Bellsprout was quickly returned to its Pokeball, and the trainer grumbled as he left, not even bothering to wait for me to declare the winner.

And indeed, the crowd converged on the victor quickly. Shouting words of encourangement, they went so far as to lift him into the air and throw him. A bit old-fashion, I thought, but clearly they were impressed for some reason. Personally I didn't see why, that opponent hadn't been particularly skilled. Perhaps the opponent was infamous for them, an ass-kisser to the higher ups? Probably not worth my time pondering, I concluded.

I waited until the crowd began to disperse, then I laughed while swaying as I made my way to the exit. Mission accomplished. To confirm this, I felt the weight of Yaku on my shoulder.

Still, it was better safe then sorry; I had already planned the way to get back to base, allowing the allied sentry's sight of me in case I was being followed. Orders were orders, after all. This mission had been rather easy, and either the whole thing was a trap, or I damn well wanted answers to why this mission was important enough to warrant me when I get back.


	2. Principle's Office

'So, you say that their security was rather lax, would you care to elaborate?'

I glanced around, as was my habit. Nothing had changed in the last ten seconds. The tent was rather elaborate considering it was probably going to remain here a week at most. Several paintings stood proudly on a redwood desk, along with a single photo of the person in front of me with two people, a boy and a girl, most likely between ten and twelve years of age. Her children, I assume. The lack of a fatherly figure in the photo along with the lack of a ring on her finger meant that she lacked a partner, although it would take further scrutiny to figure out if the person was dead, abandon her, or nonexistent and the children were orphans. It was always good to know about who you are working for, even if they would rather you didn't. The last man I had worked for had let his emotions get the better of him, and paid for it with hundreds of lives as well as his own. Now I scrutinized her. Weary pale blue eyes, her hair was, to my relief, shaved completely off rather then the longer hair some of the female soldiers kept for sentimental reasons. Although she was rather clean, most likely she had somehow washed herself in the last twenty-four hours. Although considering the lack of hair, it was most likely to keep diseases from setting in rather then any vanity.

…Aahh right, she had asked me something.

'The sentries were drunk and solitary, most likely because they have a habit of playing games with each other if allowed in a group. Areas which had recently been disturbed had nobody in the general area, so most likely some didn't even bother replacing others. Entering the base showed that the majority of the soldiers were drunk and engaging in recreational activities, clearly they didn't anticipate anything, so we did our job right in sneaking a force this far into enemy territory. Their main guard for the leader's tent was a Golem as well.'

'Yes, I noted in your report you thought that showed sloppiness. Why is that? I would think a Golem would be a good guard.'

Aahh, this was slightly irritating. She was clearly new at this, only recently promoted I'd guess. She would probably know the basics, but some details often were only learned after your training.

'It is actually better to guard with a Graveler, Golems may be stronger and faster, but they have weak points. Mainly their head, a good spy or assassin can take it out unaware by targeting that point. A Graveler has no such weakness.'

'Indeed, indeed… And you eliminated that Golem using that weakness?'

'Naturally.'

She moved her head forward. 'And yet you say the security was lax. Could you have possibly gotten past the creature without killing it?'

She got me, I guess. Well, good to know she is intelligent. Well, let's see if I could get out of this little predicament.

'I couldn't be certain if it was a ruse, and there was a small chance that it would catch me. My killing of it minimized the risk, I assure you.'

'Really?' I could hear the disbelief in her tone, looks like I wasn't getting away with it.

'I assure you, what little enjoyment I obtained from it had nothing to do with my decision.' She was going to catch me, but I'll make her work for it!'

She sighed. 'Don't bother, I'm filing it to your superiors. From what I've heard you have a large list of these… _tendencies _you have.'

'Very well.' I replied casually. So far they didn't give a damn, why would one extra make a difference? Still, I could see the real point of this. She was gaining control. Which really I should be allowing. I was useful, but still expendable.

So I continued by simply asking 'Are you able to disclose any of the information I obtained?'

'It's written in a code, we have a team cracking it as we speak.' A faint smile lit up her face; she was obviously pleased at getting things done quickly. 'But we have our suspicions.' She beckoned me closer. 'What I'm saying is, naturally, classified. Trust me, we want as few people to know this as possible.' Her voice tickled my ear, a pleasant sensation actually. Not that I would say anything of the sort.

She continued. 'You know of Project: Goliath, correct?'

Project Goliath… an attempt to capture a legendary pokemon, namely Grouden. The attempt was a complete failure, and numerous people and pokemon were killed by the monster. There had never again been an official attempt to capture a legendary pokemon, but there were rumours that some more failed attempts were done by some of the criminal groups that had grudgingly teamed up with us when Team Rocket had amassed too much power. Large groups of their skilled trainers seemed to "disappear" at any rate.

I nodded an affirmative.

'Well, we have reasons to believe that Team Rocket have attempted this, and succeeded.'

Well… This is bad. Legendary pokemon have a habit of turning the tide, even the weaker ones can shift the battlefield itself, lay waste to many pokemon and their trainers, and all-in-all just cause havoc. And even before they strike, learning of it could cause a massive decrease in morale. Which would be why we're trying to be quiet about it.

'How certain are we?'

'We'll know when the code is cracked, hopefully.' I could see the hint of fear in her eyes. She already thought they had the pokemon, most likely. 'Anyway, you're dismissed for now. We're keeping you here until we know the situation.'

As I left, I couldn't help a brief shudder. I knew what that meant, if there did happen to be a legendary pokemon under Team Rocket's control. I would be someone sent in to try and solve that problem.

And honestly, that's one thing I don't think even I can do.

Well, I best go drown my worries in thought. I have the whole campsite. What to do, what to do…


	3. No Love

Whatever conclusion I came to became invalid the moments I heard a person I know well call my name. I turned to see the beaming, slightly tipsy person who was as close to a friend as anyone I knew, apart from Yaku I guess.

Hazel eyes, a face beaming with happiness, dirty light brown hair that clearly hadn't seen shampoo for months. Yes, Zack really was a sight for sore eyes.

'You look well…' I said, forcing a smile on my face. I never was good at smiling, it simply didn't come naturally, most people knew when it was forced, or if it was more of a "smirk", not very good considering my profession.

But it appears I did it well enough, for he gave me a real smile in return. 'So then, the mission was a success I take it?'

'Naturally, turns out it wasn't a trap either. Just a boring, easy mission.' He threw me a bottle of coke, clearly intent on making me continue.

However, I handed it back, I wasn't going to go through it again. He grimaced. 'Tough time telling the boss then?' He handed it back. 'Not so much detail then, you got info on the legendary pokemon supposedly captured by Team Rocket?'

'You know about that?'

He gave me a sly glance, taking a bottle of beer from one of the numerous pockets in his coat. 'Been suspected for a week or so, really. Rumours circulating, a few pieces of evidence here and there. Your mission was pretty much just to confirm it, and hopefully discover it's location if it does exist, and isn't some rumour they've spread to lower morale.

'Well, it's not looking too good so far, they're still working out the code, but from what they've managed so far, it's looking like they have a legendary on their side.'

Zack sighed, taking down a big gulp of alcohol. 'Well, I guess it's a good sign that they haven't used it yet… who knows? Perhaps they're having trouble taming it or something.'

'Possible…' Indeed it was, come to think of it. Team Rocket wasn't one to wait most of the time, if they had the advantage they would press it. And advantages didn't come much bigger then legendary pokemon. Alone they could destroy armies, rend fortresses…

'But enough talk of depressing matters' He eyed me up and down. 'You know, you do look a bit beat up.'

'Nonsense, I'm fine.' How exactly was trying to say I looked injured not depressing? Besides, I did feel fine. Perhaps some small injuries, but they were pretty much cosmetic, not serious or likely to hinder me in any way. Perhaps a scrape and a bruise, scrapes of which I have most likely already treated for infection.

'Nonononono, you definitely need to go see your doctor.'

I saw the twinkle in his eye, and it all became clear. 'No, I'm not going to see her.'

He frowned at me. 'Damn boy, I'm doing a lot of work for you with this matchmaking, least you can do is comply.'

'Look, I'm not going to go see Aaryan.'

'Aaryan?' He raised an eyebrow. 'What, you don't have a nickname for her?'

'Shut it…' I was already moving away, he pursued me.

'I can even help you out. How about Aie?'

Just ignore him, he'll go away.

'Seriously, you've seen each other enough times.'

'She patches me up so I don't die.' I cut in. 'Most of the time it involves scalpels and skin grafts, hardly romantic.'

'Skin grafts?'

'A bit old fashion, but sometimes we're out of decent medical supplies.'

'Aahh… But wait, you're getting off the subject. Point is, she is hot, intelligent, and nice enough to patch you together. Pity she has one advantage over you.'

'And what, pray tell, is that?'

'She has seen you naked.'

That comment got me to freeze in my tracks. Damn him, why did he have to press the matter?

'Look. Right now, I find this war has left me no time or desire to set up an emotional bond. The only reason I would want a woman is for physical intimacy.'

'Yeesh, can you just say sex?'

I glared at him. 'Very well, I would only want a woman for sex.'

'Not exactly alone there.'

I ignored that comment. 'As you said, she is intelligent and nice, she would want an emotional bond to go with a physical one, a relationship.'

That got to him. 'Alright, alright… But you did consider it, right?'

Well, he had me there. 'Yes.'

'Well, at least I picked a good one.' He smirked. 'Well, maybe I'll keep an eye on Aaryan Gilda for her; see if she might get someone else before you. See if you'll be forced to act, hey?'

'Yes, well, if you don't mind, I want to rest for a bit.'

He could tell that was a dismissal, and lifting his arms in mock surrender, he left. But I could tell he still had that damn smirk on his face.

Sighing, I made my way to bed, to rest, to forget all but the important aspects of the day.


	4. Death Sentence

'Our fears have been realized…'

Well, this was off to a bad start… Such dramatization, I almost missed the old commander, asshole he may have been, but he didn't speak so dramatically.

Then again, if anything, he underestimated threats. Although underestimating or overestimating could be problems.

'They have a Legendary Pokemon under their control.'

You would think she was speaking to a crowd in a stadium, rather then only me in a tent. Perhaps this was practice for when she had to speak to some of the higher-ups, I mused.

'So, do we have any idea which one?'

'Indeed, we know its exact identity, in fact. Once you put all the facts together, it becomes obvious that it is Kyogre.

I furrowed my brows, recalling the name vaguely. 'It can control the ocean and rainfall… Wasn't Team Aqua after that Pokemon?'

'Yes, I'm not sure if we should tell them about this. On one hand, it might make them more eager to help, on the other; they may try to drag us on a suicide mission to take it.'

I shrugged. 'They're bound to find out eventually, you may as well tell them, they might be somewhat pissed if they learn about it through their own methods.

She sighed. 'That was the conclusion I arrived at as well, I was hoping you might have an alternative in mind.'

'…Anyway, I assume I need to know of this for a reason?' Here it comes, I should have known the last mission was too easy.

'Quite simple really, infiltrate the compound which contains the legendary Pokemon, and find a way to prevent Team Rocket from using it. Whatever method you deem fit…'

As I thought. '…You do realize this is a suicide mission, right? I'm good, but this compound is bound to be heavily guarded…'

'…If you would not interrupt, perhaps I can tell you the good news!' That shut me up. Her eyes glinted with displeasure as she continued. 'They're going for the whole "less security means they won't notice" trick. There aren't too many guards, although they would probably be somewhat high ranked, most likely secret agents so we don't question what high-ranked Rocket members are doing guarding a random base.

'…Hardly good news.' I did everything in my power to not show the fear I was experiencing. I could already see a dead look in her eyes, it was kind of funny that she was already getting the hang of sending people to their death. Why did that have to be the first thing she got accustom to? 'I don't suppose I get help?'

'And here I thought you liked to work alone.' I didn't give her the undeserved chuckle. She sighed. 'Look, I'm going to level with you. This mission is mainly to save face, we need to show the high-ups that we're willing to send the best to prevent this disaster.'

'…You expect me to sacrifice myself just so you guys look good?'

'…I trust you know it's the best we can do, the longer we wait, the more likely they will get it mobilized for combat.' Finally, she had the courage to look at my face. 'Nobody is hoping you fail.'

'Sometimes I can't help but wonder.'

'Look, we'll give you the best possible chance you can have. We'll arm you well but lightly, to allow quick and stealthy movement. We'll give you a Pidgeot in a secure location to help you get in and out as fast as possible, I'll trust your judgement on where you choose to land.'

Well, it was the best I was gonna get. 'Very well then, but…' She shook slightly as I bent my head slightly towards her, making sure my eyes betrayed nothing. 'Let it be known that I took this mission not for some bastard alliance from these criminals and politicians, but for a glimmer of hope for the people who have suffered so much.'

'…I'll be sure to, I'll make it poetic as well.' She recovered quickly. I turned and left the tent, not looking back. This mission was one of my toughest yet, unlikely to succeed. Even if I got past the guards, what exactly would i do once I found the legendary pokemon? Fight it and die? Release it and hope it's merciful? No pleasant thoughts sprang to mind, much to my distaste. I usually prided myself at planning things out well, but every plan I tried to concoct to nullify the Legendary Pokemon was full of holes. Hopefully there would be something in the base...

And yet, something drove me forward. Did I actually believe my speech? Unlikely, but something kept me going, a drive I couldn't fathom.


	5. Calm

It was times like this I wish I could snipe whoever or whatever drove me to do these things.

With Yaku on watch, I was checking out the base I was to infiltrate.

At first the idea of the base housing a Legendary Pokemon was ridiculous. For one thing the base was small, a single two story building surrounded by a large dome and a gate, only a few guards patrolling at any time.

But a prolonged look began to pick up things that weren't obvious at first glance. For one, the dome looked sturdy, despite the scorch marks that must have come from a previous assault it seemed undamaged. The few guards out at a time were well-selected too. A psychic type that most likely could detect anyone coming close to the base. A flying type who would remain grounded, but would probably go airborne when the psychic type detected an enemy. A Rock type, probably skilled and ready to fight if the enemy just wants to barge guns blazing.

…And I occasionally caught glimpses of something out of the corner of my eye. Most likely a Ghost Pokemon, or even a Dark type.

The shifts were short, and that brought another thought to mind as group after group of Pokemon entered and exited the building. It was far too small to accommodate so many, and nobody seems to have left. So that probably meant the building went underground, and all I could see was the tip of the iceberg.

I gritted my teeth, and then forced myself to exhale. 'Calm down, you always managed. There's always a way in. Look, they don't even care to leave the gate closed all the time.' Not that it mattered, getting close would alert the psychic and the gate would be shut quickly, or they might just let you in and kill you.

Alright, inventory check. I have some remote and timed explosives, some Pokeballs, food, the pair of binoculars that I was using, some basic medical supplies, a combat knife, my silenced pistols…

Without warning, the flying pokemon currently patrolling, a Pidgeot, shot out of the base.

For a moment, I thought I had been spotted, perhaps the current psychic's range of detecting was greater then the previous ones. But it became apparent that it wasn't the case. The base was in a valley, surrounded by mountains, and the land surrounding it was strangely barren, perhaps intentionally by the Rocket members, so the helpless Rattata was all too visible.

In a flash it was caught in the bird's talons, and whisked away to the patrollers.

And they tore it apart hungrily, devouring it all. Thanks to the rock type, not even bones were left by the end of it. The Pokemon that was always in the corner of my eye revealed itself too. An Umbreon that seemed all too happy devouring flesh. Could have sworn they were herbivores too…

Well, this is… interesting. Either they aren't well fed, or they have been trained to be rather bloodthirsty. Still, it gave me a few more bits of info. The psychic didn't move an inch in its patrol, nor did it move its lips, yet the Pidgeot knew that there was something out there; it had gone straight for it. So the Psychic doesn't go on the offensive in most cases, letting the flying do the work for it, using a psychic link to communicate where the targets are.

…Which is probably a bad thing, it means I wasn't going to distract the Psychic Pokemon easily. It was going to stay in the base, it was probably the one who closed the gate too.

Still, I might have an idea. First, I might go back to the good old days of Pokemon catching…


End file.
